Electrical connectors having a latch mechanism are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,518 teaches one such electrical connector. This electrical connector includes a housing and a lever supported pivotally on a pivot disposed on the housing. The lever is configured to rotate on the pivot within a range from a pre-engagement position to a final engagement position. The lever includes a recess configured to accommodate a boss disposed on a mating connector therein in accordance with rotational movement of the lever. The lever also includes a locking mechanism having a detent to engage with an engaging portion disposed on the housing at the final engagement position. Further, the housing includes a latch mechanism disposed on a surface thereof. The latch mechanism engages with an edge portion of the lever at the pre-engagement position. When combined with the mating connector, the latch mechanism primarily interferes with the boss and is displaced so as to release the engagement with the edge portion of the lever. Thus, the engagement with the edge portion is released and thereby the lever freely rotates on the pivot while the boss is being fitted into the recess.
This type of conventional electrical connector is particularly useful for non-waterproof electrical connections. The latch mechanism which is disposed on the housing surface cannot be incorporated on a waterproof connector because the mating connector is covered by the housing. Also, the lever is not seated between the housing and the mating connector for waterproof purposes. Further, the pre-lock latch which is designed on the female housing is not useful on waterproof connectors because it cannot be released by the male housing which is covered by the female housing.
It would be beneficial to provide an electrical connector with a locking mechanism that can be employed as a waterproof connector. The present invention provides this benefit.